I'm Already There
by SomethingsAreBestLeftUNSAID
Summary: Songfic - I'm Already There by Westlife - I'm not very good at summaries - Zach's in a hotel room on a mission and is missing Cammie. - "I'm already there, Take a look around, I'm the sunshine in your hair" - After all six books - Zammie - Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it belongs to Ally Carter and Westlife


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_

_I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there_

**I'm Already There - Westlife**

* * *

I got back to my hotel room, ready to drop from today's mission. I had to chase a drug dealer over half of the state I was in (sorry, I can't tell you which one, it's classified). I was not expecting to do that. My instructions were to get into his house; knock him out and bring him back to the CIA headquarters (can't tell you where that is either). Simple, right? No the drug dealer had other ideas. He thought it would a good idea to traipse across half the state and to be successful. What he didn't know was that I was a highly trained operative with the highest rank possible in the CIA. The only thing that kept me going was that I could see Cammie in, hopefully, a few months.

Ahh... Cammie... the love of my life. My wife and mother to our children. I guess I should explain. After the Circle of Cavan was defeated we both joined the CIA ready to start our lives outside of Gallagher. We started dating properly, going on all the missions we could together. We were at our prime getting higher and higher in the CIA ranks. 18 months later I proposed as I couldn't live with knowing that she wouldn't be mine officially. It took me awhile trying to persuade Cammie that it would be a good idea to get married. She thought that she would have too many weaknesses. I did manage to get Cammie to agree and within a year we were happily married.

That was eight years ago. Now we have two beautiful children, Morgan and Mathew. Morgan has just turned five and is the spitting image of her mother. Mathew is turning three next week. It's going to be really hard because I am going to miss his birthday, though I have a surprise for him if I get home safely.

Thinking of Cammie, I should probably call her, otherwise she'll get worried. I said I'd call her every other night and I haven't called her sine Tuesday - two days ago. I picked up my phone and dialled the number I knew off by heart. Cammie picked up on the first ring as always if I am calling.

"Zach!" Came the delighted voice of Cammie on the other end of the phone. "Oh my god, I thought you'd gone MIA or KIA. I was so worried. Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"Calm down, Gallagher Girl. I wanted to call you, believe me I did, but I was so caught up in my mission and trying to get it done quicker so I can come home to you sooner."

"I love you, Zach. Please don't do this to me again even though it was only for a few days," Cammie was pleading with me now.

"I love you, too, Cam. I promise," I said although we both knew I couldn't promise something like that in this line of work, "I'll try to call you as often as possible."

"Thank you, Blackthorne Boy." Cammie whispered.

In the silence that followed I could hear Morgan and Mathew laughing in the background. They sounded happy. I guess they didn't realize who their mother was on the phone to. I had to wipe away a tear from my eye hearing them sound so happy and smiling.

"Be quiet Morgan, I'm on the phone." Cammie's voice flitted through the phone.

"Sorry Mommy. Who are you talking to?" Morgan's sweet voice sounded curious through the phone. "Why do you sound sad? Has somebody died?"

I had to stifle a tear at that. Morgan sounded so sincere and really caring; just like Cammie. Never thinking of themselves, always having to know everything.

"It's your father, Morgs. Do you want to speak to him?"

"YES, YES, YES!" Morgan squealed through the phone. I could hear the muffling of the phone being passed between people. "Hello Daddy."

"Hey baby girl," I said.

"I'm not a baby, Daddy, I just turned five," huffed Morgan.

"No of course not, how could I forget?" I teased.

"Silly Daddy," she giggled.

"Yes, silly Daddy," I said. For a moment I forgot (I know, really bad for a spy) that I was on a mission and that I was back home; where I could see Morgan's smiling face looking up at me. With Cammie in the playroom with Mathew; playing with his train station. We would all be happy.

But instead I was a hundreds of miles away, whilst my wife and children were busy with their normal lives without me.

"When are you coming home, Daddy?" Morgan's innocent voice pulled me out of my daze.

I didn't know how to tell her that I didn't know if or when I would. So I told her the first thing that came into my mind.

"I'm already there. Take a look around you, Morgs. I'm the sunshine in your hair; I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind. Just imagine that I'm your imaginary friend, ok?"

"Ok, Daddy," Morgan whispered softly.

"Pray for me, sweetie. Can I speak to your Mommy now, please? I'll be with you soon." I had to refrain myself from crying.

"Ok, Daddy. I miss you." She said the last part quietly that I had to strain to hear.

"I miss you, too."

Again, the phone was passed between the two most important girls in my life.

"Hey Zach." Cammie sounded like she had been crying.

"Hey Cammie."

"I miss you so much, Zach. So much that it hurts me think about you not being here," she sniffled, "you missed Mathew smirking for the first time the other day. You should've seen his face, so much like you."

"I knew he would be a smirker. Who wouldn't want to be like me?" I joked, although it hurt to know that I wasn't there to witness it. Cammie giggled on the other end of the phone. It felt good that I could make Cammie go from crying to laughing so quickly. "But seriously, don't worry about me. Just look after the kids, this is the longest that I have been away from them."

"The kids will be alright. I just wish that I would be in your arms tonight," Cammie said, bringing the conversation back around to us.

"I do too. I wish I could lay right beside you tonight, but I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight. I'll gently kiss your lips, touch you with my fingertips. So just turn out the light and close your eyes and imagine that I am lying next to you with you rapped in my arms. I'm already there, don't make a sound. Can you hear the beat in your heart? That's me. I'm the moonlight shining down; I'm the whisper in the wind. I'll be there, with you, until the end. Can you feel the love that we share? We may be a thousand miles apart, but I'll always be with you."

"I can feel you here, Zach. Just remember that I am with you too. Wherever you are I am with you. Ok?" Cammie replied.

"Ok."

"Just don't get distracted from the mission because of me."

"I love you. You're so beautiful and I miss you." I could tell that the conversation was coming to an end, though I didn't want it to.

"I love you too. Get some sleep or you'll be too tired to do anything tomorrow. I'll see you soon. Miss you." Cammie whispered then hung up, probably before she could talk herself out of it.

"Miss you, too. I love you," I whispered to the empty hotel room.

I started getting ready for bed slowly, trying not to think about Cammie. I got into bed turned off my light.

Laying in the darkness, I closed my eyes, thinking that I was back home with Cammie, not on the other side of the country. I imagined that Cammie was in my arms and that Mathew and Morgan were sleeping soundly in their beds.

With those thoughts on my mind, I drifted off to sleep.

_*ZxC*_

On the other side of the country, Zach's three most important people in his life and the ones he loved the most, were laying in their beds, sleeping. One was too young to know what was going on with his parents, though he did know that they weren't the typical parents like those of his friends at nursery. One was a little bit older and knew vague things about her parents' life. Not enough to be sure but enough to know that they were spies, and good ones at that.

And one, well she knew all about Zach's life, obviously, she was his wife. She was also a spy and the top of the ranks in the CIA. She had been with Zach since they were 16 and not stopped thinking about him since.

These three people were so important to Zach that he would risk his life and soul to keep them safe. They were his wife, daughter and son. They were his life. Without them he would still be his cold self that he was when he and Cammie, his wife, met. She changed him completely. His children, Morgan and Mathew, also changed him. Zach thought that he would never have children. That was another thing that Cammie changed about him. She softened him up.

Zach was so very thankful to Cammie for doing this to him. More than she will ever know.

But for now the happy family slept. They may be apart but they will always be together in Zach's heart. Even if they are thousands of miles apart or if one has left the world for a better one, they will always be together in spirit.

* * *

_I'm already there_  
_Take a look around_  
_I'm the sunshine in your hair_  
_I'm the shadow on the ground_  
_I'm the whisper in the wind_  
_And I'll be there until the end_  
_Can you feel the love that we share_  
_Oh I'm already there_  
_Oh I'm already_  
_There_

_Thank you for reading. Please review :)_


End file.
